RWBY Wiki:Chat Policies
The following states the rules which are to be adhered to on the . If you have any questions, suggestions or comments, please click here. Please note that these policies are frequently updated. __NOEDITSECTION__ Chat Moderators Chat Moderators reserve the right to ban or kick any user who does not abide by the rules or if the Moderator determines that the user may be harmful to the wiki or the chat in some way. Please note that users of Administrator and Bureaucrat status are automatically given Chat Mod status, and reserve just as much rights on chat as any Chat Moderator. The following is a list of users with Chat Moderator status or higher: Chat Moderators *Floobersman *Kamikaze839 *Sjelen Kain *Yang Long Administrators *Darkness Inferno *Minomelo *Project Predacon Bureaucrats *Cyrus Arc *Nederlanderz *Sgt D Grif Chat Moderators are asked to give fair warnings to users about their behavior when appropriate. Chat Moderators must explain to the user why they are being kicked prior to kicking them from chat if warnings about the specific behavior have not already been given. When banning a user, Moderators must clearly specify the reason for the ban in the ban summary. In incidents where chat and/or its users are significantly disrupted and/or threatened, such as, but not limited to, an invasion, large volumes of spam making conversation difficult, or multiple links to malware or sexual content, Moderators are permitted to take immediate action to remove or stop the offender. On the occasion that a user may think that the behavior of a Chat Moderator is inappropriate, please take screenshots showing the situation and contact an Administrator or Bureaucrat for them to deal with. Possible Chat Moderator status abuses include, but are not limited to: *Kick/Banning/Harassing a user for difference in opinion or beliefs *Kick/Banning/Harassing a user for no reason *Kick/Banning/Harassing a user due to a request *Unfairly threatening users about behavior/making unfair demands If a Chat Moderator is determined to be abusing their powers, he/she must formally apologize to the user and, in some cases, a nomination for their removal may be opened. Rules 1. Undefined Circumstances :The Chat Moderator reserves the right to add temporary rules or take action in a situation not covered by the RWBY Wiki Chat Policy. When doing so, the action taken must always be explainable, should an Administrator investigate the situation. 2. Age Requirement :Only users of ages 13 and above may enter chat. Although we do not have any function to determine a user's age, any user determined to be under 13 will be banned until they reach 13 years of age. 3. Harassment :The direct targeting of an individual user on the basis of their race, gender, religion, interests, sociological factors (spelling, grammar, intellect), psychological state (mental illnesses) or physical appearance. :This covers the threats of violence, legal actions and the use of media to harass the individual. The act of getting users to gang-up on or mob the harassed individual is also prohibited. :"Teasing" a user is perfectly fine, as long as the user being teased does not get negative emotions from the teasing or asks the user to stop. :Abusing a user's ping phrases also falls within these boundaries. Ping phrases are usually meant and intended for giving the user an audio and text notification on the Chat. Spamming this will continuously generate the audio for the user for each "ping phrase" said, and CAN constitute harassment if the users asks for an end to it, and said request is not followed. 4. Civil Behavior :All users are expected to keep a civil manner when talking. Do not say anything that may offend a user, and keep profane wording to a bare minimum. If a user shows exceptional profanity or disrespect, report it to a Chat Moderator immediately to deal with the situation. :All users must show respect to one another and especially towards the more noticeable members of the community. This includes users of high rank and those of high edit counts or experience. 5. Chat Disturbances :Chat Moderators are given the right to immediately take action if he/she sees user(s) to be excessively spamming, trolling or flaming. This includes. but is not limited to, flooding the chat with random external links, the over-use of caps-lock, posting long walls of text, toggling the AFK chat hack, or the repeat spamming of a certain phrase. A warning will be given after 2 times the use of caps-lock. 6. Sexual Content :No explicit sexual content is to be linked on the public chat, including images and sites. This also involves erotic pictures, like licking, touching private parts, and other. Any violation of this rule may lead to immediate banning without warning. Sending users links to pornographic material via PM is accepted as long as the user agrees to it. Conversations which may contain sexual content is allowed under keen observation. If any one user protests to stop, the conversation must be disbanded or sent to PMs. 7. Links :Linking to certain types of content is prohibited in the public chat. This prohibited content includes, but is not limited to: excessive gore and violence, "shock" or "screamer" sites, illegal content, and malware. Users are asked to avoid using link shorteners such as bit.ly when possible, as they hide the actual destination of the link. However, certain links do require shortening, as they would be excessively long otherwise. If a user you do not trust posts a link you are unsure of, it may be wise to avoid clicking it. If you are linking an image from Google, click "View Image" to link to the image itself, rather than a long Google link. 8. Chat Games :Chat Games are fun way to past the time. Such games include "Hit the person above you" or "say the first word that pops into your head after reading the previous word". These games are usually allowed, however, if the activity becomes out of hand, Moderators may cease the game. :Roleplaying is also perfectly acceptable, as long the content is not overly disruptive, sexual, or otherwise disturbing. Any roleplay that may violate these rules or disrupt chat will asked to be taken to PM immediately, otherwise it will not be permitted to continue. Roleplaying as characters from the RWBY Universe is currently prohibited until further notice. 9. Chat Topics :Conversations discussing religion, politics, gender, sexuality, or race must be kept in order by a Chat Moderator. If for any reason the conversation may get out of hand or get emotional, the Chat Moderator may cease the conversation at once. Continuing to converse or flame about the topic, subject, or discussion after being told to stop is prohibited. 10. Spoilers :It is unacceptable to discuss newly released episodes until they are released for registered users on Rooster Teeth's site. Doing so will lead to an immediate two hour ban from chat on the first offense. Furthermore, posting any links to view an episode early or any links to download an episode in main will also result in an immediate ban from chat. 11. Cross-wiki Incidents :Actions such as mobbing another chat, or encouraging users to do so is prohibited. It is highly advised that users do not link other chats in main, as this can lead to large invasions, even if not intended. Any actions done to another wiki, or by another wiki to this wiki are to be immediately reported to a moderator or administrator to handle. In addition, personal issues with other wikis are to be kept to an absolute minimum. :If another wiki causes an incident with this wiki, DO NOT go back to their wiki to get revenge or investigate. Allow for a single moderator or administrator to assess the situation themselves. 12. Sockpuppeting :Any account found to be a "sockpuppet", such as (but not limited to) a second account being to avoid a ban or warning, shall be banned indefinitely from chat. Moderators are asked to report sockpuppet accounts and the user who created them to an administrator, so they can take any further action needed. :Keep in mind that any action or behavior prohibited by Wikia policies or Staff is also prohibited in the RWBY Wiki Chat. Category:RWBY Wiki Category:Policy